My Little Pony: Dixonne is Magic
by SilverMew22
Summary: A My Little Pony one-shot AU where Michonne; a magic-less unicorn and Daryl; a Pegasus/Mule that can't fly, look for food but find out hidden qualities about themselves and each other instead. Warnings: light cursing, light mentions of abuse and extra cheesiness.


**My Little Pony AU where Michonne, a magic-less unicorn and Daryl, a Pegasus/Mule that can't fly, look for food, but find out hidden qualities about themselves and each other instead. Warnings: light cursing, light mentions of abuse and extra cheesiness.**

"Been at this all day!" Daryl huffed before kicking his already scratched and mud caked hoof at the base of a tree. Putting her sword into the ground, Michonne digs at the sprouts on the ground for seedlings that could be planted or eaten, but stops to look at Daryl frustrated form leering up at the trees.

"Daryl." She softly calls out to him.

Not hearing her, he relaxes his wings, showing off the mangled pair along with his scarred back. Michonne looked at them, then back at the trees, seeing one that was baring fruit.

Michonne concentrated on the acorns but when she could not use the basic magic that was common to her kind, she gave up and began to levitate rocks to through at them.

"Chonne?" Daryl asked, practically right in her ear, making her drop the small rocks on their heads.

"Hey, what the hell-"

"You broke my concentration, I was aiming that those acorns up there."

"Why don't you use yer magic to pull them down-"

"The same reason I didn't ask you to fly up there and pick em..." She told him with a distant stare, waiting for his next more.

"I can still get em, you could of just asked me-"

"I'm not going to ask you to fly up there when you can't-"

"I don't need my wings, I can just knock em down with my bow!"

Daryl yelled, once again getting defensive about the gray limbs dangling off his back. Where he came from, it was either earth pony or noting, no horns, wings, stripes, just plain mud totting ponies or horses, so talking about the wings his mom gave him always struck a nerve with him. With a sigh, Michonne stepped back and watch as Daryl put his crossbow on his back and ran towards said tree before jumping and flapping his wings to give him leverage enough to land on the lowest branch, before repeating this action until he got towards the top.

Michonne was watching the winged mule, moving left and right to follow his movements with a bit of a nervous trot. She saw him stop and place his bow in his mouth before hitting the branch to release the food. Michonne picked up the acorns and stuffed them into her satchel.

"Good job Daryl, now lets go-"

"Y-yeah sure, just hold on... " Daryl yelled down as he tried not to look at the ground.

"God, it's like the cliff all over again... come on Dixon, just jump, what are yeah, a limped winged bitc-"

"Daryl, you alright...? I coming up there-"

"Naw, leave me be! Just... ugh... make a pile of leaves to soften my fall!"

Michonne gawked up at him before shaking her head. "You're not seriously thinking of just jumping are you, just spread your wings and you could glide down!"

Flashes of his father and fellow ponies holding him down and plucking out his feather made him step back on his branch, the feel of his dad's hoof barely breaking the bones in his wings, that looked so much like his mother's, made said limbs clasp against his body. He hadn't spread out his wings in years, afraid that they would not be able to support his weight and finally snap from years of neglect. While he was lost in his own mind, Michonne was busy gathering leaves and anything that could be used a cushion for her companion. Nodding in approval of the pile, she got a running start and followed the same path Daryl had, jumping from tree to tree with accurate balance and the precision she was known for. Once she neared Daryl, she decided to land on the branch closets to him, as not to break his branch. He was zoning out, not really looking at anything. His ears perked up to Michonne standing beside before reprimanding her actions.

"Dammit, what are you doing here, if yer fall you could die! I said I was comin down didn't I!"

"Yes, but I thought better of it and came to get you, this isn't exactly the best place to zone out for a guy whose afraid of heights." Michonne said with a hoof stretched out.

Instead of taking offense, they both noticed the sound of their branches cracking slowly at the base.

"Well, I guess that our que to get the hell off this tree. Come 'mere." Daryl jumped for Michonne's branch, grabbing her the second he landed and spreading out his wings.

"Right. I'll use my magic to keep them open!" Michonne reassured him as he nodded at the fact that he dint have to tell her about his unsure wings having a mind of their own.

As the branch gave way, the pair went strait down for a moment before Michonne used as much will power as she could muster to keep Daryl's wings open until she helped him tilt towards the pile and land in to, completely rolling off of it and onto the ground.

They both got up, a bit dirtier now and covered in leaves and a few sticks.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time..."The beautiful brown mare mumbled as she shook off the dirt from her vest.

"Humph, well I reckon that any fall you can walk away from is a victory, right." Daryl shrugged as Michonne nodded and began to pick up her sword in her mouth. As she placed it in her sheath, Daryl was already done placing his crossbow on his back and waiting for her. She stood before him and he just turned his back to her, sitting down before he opened one of his wings for her. She looked at his back with a steady gaze, knowing it was rare for him to finally get something off his chest.

"My dad clipped meh wings cause he didn't want no flighty bitch as a son. Even though he the one who got wif a Pegasus... Merle was lucky, he didn't get the wings... I never wanted to fly until I saw you on them branches. I would only use my wings to carry my bolts though, so they ain't completely useless. So, thanks fer comin' up there and showin' me they still worked... and I even got you to use magic too right, didn't know yah could."

"I never studied magic, I got my cutie mark when I was pursuing my lawyers degree, so at the most I can just make my sword levitate or swing it around myself... hump, "look at her" they would say "the magic-less unicorn."

"Yeah, ain't we a pair, wings that can't fly and a horn that's just fer show... but I thinks it's good this way, can't say many unicorns made it this far, all them ponies who used to mess wif us are dead now, hell, we probably killed a few of 'em and didn't even notice."

"Relying on what we learned and not what we were given at birth made us stronger. And when push comes to shove, I guess I can muster up something from my horn to help us out." Michonne mused about the lesson of the day, making Daryl smirk in agreement.

"Damn right you did" Daryl proudly spread his slightly mangled wings, finally not flinching when the wind bit at the featherless patches of marred skin, that he was once ashamed of. "Come on, the suns goin' down, I'm gonna use my wings to speed up the pace when I run, so don't get left behind.

With a laugh, Michonne ran past him making him, blink twice before grinning at the ground and running after her, as they raced back towards their group.


End file.
